The Most Beautiful and Rarest of Events (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: What if the Evil Queen were slipped a potion, allowing Regina to see inside her thoughts and to feel her actions for the purpose that our heroes could get a better idea of what their foe was planning? This goes into what could happen. Canon Divurgent.


_This was inspired by a post/prompt in the Swan Queen Fanfiction Facebook Group! Dedicated to all those who celebrate in Swan Queen and the love that they make together. This story has strong sexual content._

* * *

 **The Most Beautiful and Rarest of Events**

Henry burst through the front door of Granny's diner with forceful, purposeful strides. "I did it. Moms, I did it!"

David had come in after him. "My grandson was a brave boy."

Regina and Emma grabbed Henry and hugged him tightly to them.

"I can't believe we let you do that," Regina voiced with a fearful tone present. "You're sure she drank it?"

"Yes. I put it in her wine like you told me."

"Good job, kid!" Emma gave him a once over just to make sure he wasn't harmed in anyway. "Well Regina? What happens now?"

"It shouldn't be long. The potion I made should work soon. Any moment, I should be able to see into the Evil Queen's mind and know exactly what she's planning. She's _me_ after all."

Emma pinned Regina with a meaningful gaze, one that touched her. "But you are not her anymore."

"I know."

An odd sensation began to build in Regina's chest and at first, she thought it might have been the usual, inexplicable connection she shared with her son's other mother.

"I think it's working."

Emma, Henry and David moved closer, studying Regina.

"What's she feeling?" David placed his hands on his hips, pushing thoughts of his sleeping-cursed wife from his mind so he could focus on ways in which to save her. For now, her body was safely resting at home at least, though his heart clenched for all her mind had to go through. He hoped she'd forgive him for letting her sleep so long. He was brought out of his thoughts by Regina's revelation.

"She's… angry." Regina's eye squint turned into an eye roll. "And a little drunk. She's feeling… restrained. A hindrance."

"What does she need to feel hindered by," Emma asked sarcastically. "What's she doing?"

"She's…". Regina eyes were aimed at the space between David's and Emma's elbows as her hand came up and her middle finger dragged a slow sensuous line along the opened collar of her blouse. Her gaze whipped up and widened at Emma incredulously.

"Regina?" Emma was immediately concerned by that look. Whatever the queen was doing or feeling Regina was unexpectedly shocked by it. The throat muscle above her finger flexed while she gulped and took in a long drag of air. "Regina? What's the Queen feeling hindered by? Maybe it's a weakness we can use against her."

Regina's face which had gone pale with dumbstruck astonishment turned crimson as she stuttered a little, which was unlike her, "It's… it's… just old… feelings. Um…"

Emma found it strange that Regina wouldn't even look at her now. A strangled and breathy gasp was torn from her which Emma had a visceral reaction to. It had sounded… sexy. She looked around and only found her father and her son looking at the brunette in concerned question.

"Mom! Are you alright?"

Regina pegged the teen with a _deer-in-the-headlights_ look as if suddenly remembering he was there while David asked, "Are you seeing into her mind? Feeling what she's feeling?"

Regina made a near snorting sound which was a combination of embarrassment, disbelief and something else Emma couldn't name but that crazily resembled irony. Whatever Queen Regina was thinking was monumental and she desperately wanted Regina to tell her what it was.

"Oh yeah. I'm…" Regina stretched her neck muscles in a weird way and her legs rubbed together while whatever sensation she was feeling overtook her. "…feeling it alright." Regina reached out and leaned on the back of a chair as if she was going to collapse. "Dear _God!"_

"Mom!"

 _"Emma…"_

Emma sat down in the chair, reverse style, clasped around Regina's wrists and peered up into her face, trying to forget how husky her friend's voice was. Regina had _never_ said her name like that before, and though the others hadn't noticed, she had.

"Regina?"

The look that passed over Regina's features was hard to discern because Emma was sure she hadn't seen it before. It was as if Regina was being slowly tortured if the biting of her lip meant anything. Yet at the same time, it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. It almost looked like… arousal, but that couldn't be.

Softly, Emma tried to reach out to her as she drew slow circles on the top of Regina's wrists with her thumbs. "Regina? I'm here. Tell me what's going on."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Your fingers."

As if burned, Emma withdrew quizzically, holding her hands up in surrender. "What is she _doing,_ Regina? Please."

"She's…". Regina nearly came out with it until she remembered herself and whipped a glance at Henry and fiercely shook her head. "I need to… be _alone._ Just leave me be!"

She disappeared in a cloud of purple, leaving the other three bystanders dumbfounded.

Emma rose out of the chair, wearily sighed and instructed to other two, "You stay here. I'll go find her and make sure she's okay." And with that, Emma too vanished in a cloud of her own magic, teleporting herself to Regina's house.

[X]

Regina poofed herself into her bedroom where she immediately slumped against the wall. How could she tell the others that the Evil Queen was masturbating?

Her nipples tightened almost painfully as she felt her dark counterpart tweak hers. She pressed her fingers over her mouth, trying to hold the whimper in but it came out as a guttural groan anyway.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt as if the underside of her own breasts were being squeezed and the suddenly winced and moaned as the queen slapped her own swelling breast.

Good God, Regina liked it a little rough. She stumbled to the bed and sat down while unbuttoning her blouse. She knew that the Queen could not feel her movements but Regina still needed to alleviate the sensations she was feeling. The potion would allow her to feel the inevitable climax of her Evil self, but Regina would not feel her own body's relief unless she brought herself to release as well.

She knew Emma was worried about her, but how could she tell the blonde about all of this? She kept asking in concern if Regina was alright. How could Regina tell Emma, in front of David, and good God, _Henry_ , that she would be well again once she had an orgasm?

"Oh my God," Regina sobbed as she felt her womanhood clench and her hooded sex throb with a touch. The Queen's fingers were under her skirts and she was cursing, fantasizing, in inebriated speech.

 _"Stupid girl! You think you can interfere in my plans? On your knees, savior. Yes. That's what I would say. Your Queen demands the pleasure of your mouth!"_

Spiking heat suffused Regina and her cheeks took on a deep rosy glow as the Queen's thoughts became hers. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets as she imagined gripping a fistful of hair the color of corn silk. Regina's eyes shut tightly but unbidden images invaded her mind. Her hand guided a resistant head firmly toward her already impassioned femininity.

She pulled at the hair forcing her conquest to look up at her.

 _"Yes, dear, before I make you my pet, take in the scent of that which will claim you."_

She bent forward mockingly.

 _"You are MINE."_

Regina's eyes flew open at the audacity of the Queen. The brazen lust she felt coursing through both of them. My God, she had never felt so turned on. Out of frustration, her counterpart vanished her opulent dress from her body, choosing to be completely naked, except for her high-heeled, knee-high boots and the necklace adorned around her neck, so Regina did the same, though she opted to be completely naked.

She felt the Queen sit in a throne-like chair and hang one leg over an arm-rest, spreading herself wider for her evening's entertainment. With a smirk, she closed her eyes continuing her fantasy.

Regina breathed irregularly when the Queen, wherever she was, led a trail with her hand from her pendant to her breast where she slapped herself again and pinched her nipple hard while a hand went urgently to the apex of her thighs. She tapped her clit with all four fingers, making a loud clapping sound before moving over her flesh in emphatic wide circles.

"Fuck!" Regina's back fell to the bed and her head hit the mattress, swiveling from side to side in agony as she felt the Queen pleasuring herself while imagining a _persuaded_ mouth to lick up and down along her folds.

 _"Stick your tongue out. Yes. Just like that."_

Panting, Regina planted her feet on the edge of the bed and spread her bent knees wide for the first touch of herself, where she encountered slick, wet warmth. She mirrored the actions of her doppelgänger, held three fingertips against herself and rocked her hips, pretending she was moving against a stilled tongue. "Yeeeees…"

 _"Eat me, like the dirty little slut you are, Miss Swan."_

In the back of her mind, the very way back, Regina sensed the wrongness of those words, but the guilt she had felt subsided as unbridled lust took the helm. She was a slave to it. Her deep-seated longing and passion for Emma Swan that she had thought she had buried sprang to life once more and fed this fantasy even more.

Regina was so engrossed in what she was doing that she did not realize that someone had appeared at the bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

[X]

Emma materialized in the foyer of Regina's home and looked about her. The house was dark and she thought she had heard noises upstairs. She proceeded up slowly and with caution.

She hadn't dared to call out because Regina had been acting oddly and she didn't know what she was dealing with. What if the Queen had somehow figured out their plan and was here with Regina? That hurried her steps. Regina in peril had always been an unbearable thought.

Upon reaching the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, a sliver of light stretched across the floor, beckoning Emma to come forth. She paused momentarily when a strangled sob sounded. What she discovered upon reaching the crack in the bedroom door, robbed her of breath and sent molten lava to course through her veins. A fiery red spread across her cheeks, making them immediately warm to the touch and a pulse shook her low in her middle, zinging straight to her center that responded with instant arousal.

Regina's body was devoid of any stitch of clothing, writhing in sensual undulation across a now wrinkled bedspread. Her dark nipples were tautly distended in the air, her neck bowed, and the intimate part of her, that Emma was overwhelmingly curious about, was covered by three rubbing fingers. Regina's other hand pulled on a nipple and then, in a surprising turn, a loud resounding crack sounded, as Regina delivered a firm open palmed slap across the underside of her breast, and Emma quietly gasped as she felt the hit between her own legs. Her vaginal muscles contracted of their own will and her lips parted while her pupils dilated in desire.

 _No._

 _Not this again._

Emma thought she had entombed these long-ago feelings. She had been tired of wanting something she knew she could never have. She placed a palm high on the door jamb. As Regina panted and moaned in pleasure, it was no surprise to Emma when her own free hand slipped between her legs and pressed against the seam of her jeans, over where she found herself already lush with wet wanting.

 _This is so wrong._

Trapping her hand between her legs only added more delicious pressure while she laid a weary head against the door jamb, her fingertips biting into the wood. She peeked at Regina and what she saw threw Emma completely off kilter. Regina finally spread herself, affording Emma a first look at a sight Emma had only visualized in her dreams; however, this was so much better than she had imagined.

While slowly licking red plump lips, Regina circled her hooded sex with a middle finger, pushing at glistening skin and taking staggered breaths. That finger proceeded down through swollen pink perfection and burrowed into the entrance of her body.

"Fuck," Emma worded as her hand on the ledge slipped down so she could bang her forehead against it in frustration without a sound.

Deeply hidden passion emerged unlike anything she had felt before coming to Storybrooke or after she had started her relationship with Hook or Regina had begun a relationship with Robin. To a time when she was utterly fascinated to distraction by Regina Mills.

Through a hooded gaze, she watched Regina trying to taper the uncontrollable need in her and as a crescendo of hot murmurs and pants turned into blissful cries and sobs, Emma was lost in Regina's sensual fervor.

Shutting her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek, Emma let go of her crotch and gripped her own hand painfully, pressed her lips against it to keep herself from moaning.

She should leave.

She should leave and come back but her feet were rooted to where she stood and her body betrayingly rejoiced in Regina's delight.

Then her name dropped from Regina's lips in a faint yet alluring purr. Stock still, only her head moved to stare. Was she found out? Did Regina know she was there, watching her? She gulped at the embarrassment of being caught, but also a little excited, wondering what Regina might do.

But the woman tossed her head and flicked her hood quicker and moaned Emma's name louder and more pronounced, and the blonde became aware that Regina hadn't seen her at all. It was with even greater revelation that she realized that her name was now a supplication, thrumming in time with the eager sounds of wet flesh and heartfelt whimpering. Regina was thinking about _Emma!_ While she touched herself!

Like an arrow shot from a bow her hand reached out for the doorknob and she slowly pushed the door open, but Regina didn't see her, hadn't heard her. She crept up to the bed as the dark-haired woman cried into both hands now and Emma could not resist in taking a visual sweep down the totally bared woman in front of her.

Regina was art. A light sheen of perspiration shone against olive-toned skin that awash in the bedroom light was a soft gold. A thin thatch of brown curls enticed and covered the woman's intimate treasure that Emma now no longer had to wonder about.

Even though Regina's sobs tore at her heart, her feminine scent stirred Emma. It was another thing that she no longer had to be curious about. The smell of Regina's natural essence enthralled her.

"R-," she began quietly, hesitantly, bending, reaching out to the woman and wanted to soothe her, "R-Regina?"

The events to follow happened quickly and Emma had lost control immediately after Regina stilled and lifted her hands. Tear-swollen eyes became enraged and with a force she wasn't ready for, Emma was hurtled off her feet and slammed against the wall behind her. On her back, she slipped down the side to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"

Having the wind knocked out of her kept Emma from answering at first. "Worried… about… you."

Regina had managed to scramble to hide her nudity under her covers. She was now sitting hunched over with her forehead resting on her tented knees in mortification, and her hands covered her head in embarrassment at being seen without clothes.

Emma wanted to tell her she was beautiful but didn't think that would be appreciated right now.

"Regina…"

"Shhhh… don't talk to me."

On all fours, her shoulder twinging, Emma crawled slowly to Regina's bed and as the mattress dipped with her weight, she was cautious for any sudden moves, just in case the woman sniffling, decided to send her flying across the room again.

"I'm…"

"Regina. It's okay."

"It's not okay."

"Yeah. It is. You have nothing to be ashamed of." When Regina spared her a glance it was with uncertainty and shame in her eyes.

"You don't understand." Muffled, the woman said something against her bedcovers that sounded like, "She made you, and I..." Regina's weeping disguised the rest.

Emma tried to decipher what she could mean. In stunning clarity, it all made sense. Everything.

"She was… touching herself too, wasn't she." It was a statement, not a question, and it gave way to another statement. "And she was fantasizing about me."

Regina couldn't believe the situation she had found herself in. The woman she had just witnessed the Queen _having her way with_ , and had eventually climaxed to was sitting close. She had been too ashamed at finding it all so arousing that as she felt her Evil self have a blissful release, she had pulled back and denied herself one. She couldn't. Regina could not orgasm to the idea of _forcing_ Emma. She would not. As a matter of fact, it made her feel… dirty right now.

Taking her covers with her, covering her heaving bosom she fell backward and put a forearm over her eyes. She didn't want to think about or ask Emma how long she had been standing there.

She felt soft fingertips slip into her own hand and gently try to bring Regina's arm down. The green eyes acknowledged were filled with understanding and care that helped Regina to trudge past her own embarrassment.

"Regina?" Emma was leaning down next to her and she tried not to think that the fingers that Emma was stroking encouragingly had been the same ones she had been plunging deeply inside of herself. It was all very illicit and an intimacy they have never shared before. "Does the Queen want me? Can we use that to our advantage?"

"I want you to stay away from her, Emma. Promise me, you will never go near her alone."

"But if I can help…". Emma leaned even more so over her and Regina tilted her head on her pillow, targeting a pointed frown as if Emma was crazy.

"No."

"My parents are cursed. She's terrorizing everyone. We could use this. Use me!"

Oh, the Queen would use her alright. Regina had seen it. "No, Emma! I mean it." Why wasn't she understanding that Regina only wanted to protect her?

"But if she _wants_ me…"

"She wants you, Emma, because _I_ want you." Regina ignored the shock fleeting across the blonde's face but she felt it imperative to continue. "And she will _take_ you. Make no mistake. She will take you hard, fast and mercilessly."

Emma's jaw dropped and she gulped hard to try and alleviate the sudden dryness. Regina wanted her? Could this be true?

Ashamed at the words that had escaped her, Regina covered her mouth as fresh tears threatened again and sniffing herself on her fingers only made herself feel guiltier.

"I saw what she wanted to do to you."

Emma didn't know what possessed her to ask because her good sense told her it was inappropriate but damned if she wasn't going to go with her heart instead of her brain this time. This one time. "Did it excite you? What she did to me?"

Regina blinked blankly up at her. Then powerful wanting transformed soft shameful brown eyes to darkening pools of rapturous enchantment.

"Yes."

 _Holy shit!_ Emma took a sharp breath in and continued to stoke the fire, foregoing the metaphorical _fork in the road._ She could have stopped. Emma could have chosen to take the safe way out, but instead decided she wanted to _poke the tiger with a stick._ Clearing her throat, she whispered, "What if I like being taken, hard, fast and mercilessly, Regina?"

"Oh God!" Regina sounded pained.

"What if I told you that gets me off?"

Emma was aware of the woman's legs shifting restlessly under the covers and had a thought and after biting her lip pensively, she asked. "Did you get off?"

All she got was a slightly disjointed shake of the head and Emma suddenly felt so aroused that Regina might be close, perhaps still on the verge of climax. It would be a shame to leave her in such a condition.

"Tell me what she did to me."

"Emma…"

"Please?"

Inhaling shakily, Regina wet her lips before she bit down on it. The air between them was hot, electric and binding. She wanted to look away but couldn't because Emma's eyes mesmerized her. "She called you names."

"Like…?"

"She called you _my pet, my dirty slut…"_

Emma felt her body temperature spike at Regina's voice saying those things to her now and was sure there were worse things the Queen had called her, but she laid her head on Regina's not even caring that this, proximity-wise, was closer than they had ever been before.

"I could be a _very_ naughty slut," Emma huskily admitted over Regina's lips.

"Christ, Emma!"

Emma sensed Regina's hand dipping beneath the sheet and knew the instant that Regina had touched her aching bundle of nerves. She felt her hips propel off the bed and was so turned on by it; to be the one to make Regina feel this way. There was no way in hell she was stopping.

"Is your clit swollen, Regina. Are you dripping wet? Yeah, you are. I can hear you."

Regina agonizingly gasped and vaguely noticed that Emma was dragging the sheet down over her breasts, exposing them to light.

"Did she make me get on my knees? Were you pleased?"

"Yes," was the wriggling brunette's drawn out moan and Emma's excitement was like tiny explosions of fireworks in her middle. She had always known Regina would be sexy, but this had far exceeded her expectations.

When Emma threw the covers over Regina's legs, revealing everything, Regina paused, covering herself in an uncharacteristically modest way.

"Please don't stop. Tell me more. Did she take me? Was she rough?"

"She insisted that you like it rough."

 _Fuck._ "I do," Emma answered honestly. "I really do. I like it a lot of ways, but with rough fingers is how I like it best."

Emma watched Regina's legs close on herself. She pressed her nose to Regina's temple and whispered into her ear. "No. Open for me. I want to watch you."

"Emma…" It was a groan of pleasure and not a protest. _Yes. Regina, yes._

"Pinch yourself." When Regina captured herself in an enclosed "v" of her fingers, Emma slid her hand down covering the two fingers with two of her own. Together with Regina, she set the tempo and pressure. Regina squirmed and panted.

"You are so hot, Regina. How long have you wanted me?"

Regina's heated breath enticed her and beckoned for a kiss, but Emma needed to hear her answer.

"Always."

"Christ." She hadn't expected that and it thrilled her. "Will you let me finish you off?"

Regina licked her upper lip and then grazed it with her bottom teeth. There was nothing she would like more than to come undone beneath Emma's hand. Well, besides maybe against her mouth, like in her fantasy, but on some level, she reasoned that this was a stolen moment. She dared not hope that this could mean anything. Her luck, romantically, had never been good. And there was that dumb pirate.

Slowly removing her hand, she let Emma take over and the sensation was electrifying.

"God Regina, you are so wet." Emma tagged Regina's hooded sex demandingly, feeling her fingers brush lightly across the engorgement, setting Regina off on the same litany of her name that she had walked in on.

"Emma… Emma… yes… but, wait."

"What?"

Regina didn't care if she was being selfish or if this would ever be the only time between them. This felt right to her and whatever happened she would deal with the consequences later. "I want you. Naked, Emma. Now."

Experiencing extreme pleasure at Regina's order, every muscle in Emma's body relaxed for the briefest of seconds as her mind digested what was about to happen and how long it was overdue. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned an emphatic " _yes"_ while she sprang up and unzipped her boots, and Regina hurried to unbuckle her belt, both women over-eager to feel all of each other. Delighted giggles were swallowed at their rush.

Emma was kicking off her pants while Regina was practically tearing her sweater off. It was stuck for a moment over Emma's head and she shimmied it off while Regina unclasped her bra and pushed a cup up exposing one nipple. As Emma flung her sweater across the room, she felt herself sucked hard into a warm mouth.

It was the most perfect amount of pressure and she swore in affirmation. Discarding her bra over the bed, Emma fell under Regina's hungry mouth. The waistband of her underwear froze half way down her thighs as Regina's teeth grazed her pebbled tip before a tongue caressed the underside of it.

Then Regina's lips were on her neck, purpling the flesh under a hot, demanding mouth.

When she was free of all barriers, Emma wrestled Regina onto her back and her kisses started at a delicate collarbone, down between the valley of her breasts, over the flat of her abdomen and she didn't stop until she had passed the strip of curls and made a settlement for herself, between Regina's legs, spreading her thighs up and apart. The vision presented to her of lustrous soft skin combined with the heady scent assailing her senses did not give Emma time to think. Nearly salivating, she introduced Regina, to her mouth immersing herself completely. A swipe of a tongue and a slurp of the lips catapulted her into a frenzy, enjoying, tasting, licking and reveling. She felt Regina's hands fist in her hair when she drew Regina in more and tongued her thoroughly until the brunette was bucking against her and riding her face.

"Emma, Emma, up… please."

The only reason why Emma climbed up Regina's trembling body was because she was being dragged up by her hair and when they were face to face, Regina laid them both on their sides and wasted no time making a display of licking three fingers and diving them between Emma's legs to touch her.

"Fuck me," Emma exclaimed ardently at the move and Regina just smirked.

"Yes. Yes, I will," she verbalized and then Regina was two fingers, knuckle deep, inside Emma with a swirling thumb on her clit while she licked herself off Emma's lips and chin. Emma tried but Regina evaded her kiss, chuckling as she moved to suck on Emma's earlobe.

Who knew that Regina Mills knew exactly what she wanted to hear while being taken hard and fast. And mercilessly. Oh fuck, was Regina merciless in what she wanted. And what she wanted was _all_ of Emma Swan, and Emma's heart responded in kind. She'd bet that their hearts were beating at the same time and rhythm. When a third finger entered her, Emma sobbed in satisfaction and surrendered to Regina, whose free arm snaked underneath Emma, yanked on her hair, tilting her head back, and kissed and sucked along her jawline, whispering the naughtiest and most delectable things.

There was no way, Regina was getting left behind, Emma vowed and she delved into Regina's warmth and worked a pattern of quick slippery circles and long determined linear strokes until both their hips were riding each other as if racing together towards the crest. The pleasurable build of tension coiled in their loins about to spring.

"Emma." Regina said as their foreheads met.

"Together, Regina." Emma demanded as their breaths mingled. They had never been more in sync than this moment. And they cried out in unison before fusing their lips together in an open mouth kiss, fully taking what the other was offering. They peaked brilliantly and it was their hearts becoming one when a silent admission, that had been there for a long time, triggered the most beautiful and rarest of events in the Magical world. A radiant golden rainbow of light beamed outwards from their joining, acknowledging them and uniting them.

After their hands and hips slowed and the bliss of orgasmic release tapered off, they still laid close, legs intertwined and with their eyes closed, wearing the sappiest of smiles.

Emma ventured first. "Was that…? You felt that, right?"

"I felt a great many things," Regina joked. "But if you are talking about the light of True Love, then yes, I believe it was."

And why wouldn't it be? It all made sense now. Emma drew little seductive circular patterns slowly on Regina's shoulder. "So, you… and me… _we_ are true love." Again, it was a statement, not a question.

Regina looked passed Emma's shoulder to a photo of Henry. It was no coincidence that she had adopted the savior's son, of that now, she felt certain.

This was something that she hadn't expected, nor was the SMS alert that sounded from Emma's phone that had fallen out onto the floor from her haphazardly strewn jeans. A half a minute later there was a vibrating from her own phone on her dresser. Holding up a hand, that had just been cupping Emma's bottom, Regina called forth her phone. She picked it out of the air after it flew toward her.

Emma watched her read the SMS, and she already had a pretty good idea what it was about. She could sense it. Don't ask her how, but she could.

Regina smiled at her. "Your mother woke up from the sleeping curse."

Emma nodded. "And the Queen? Do we still have to fight her?"

Regina knew before she even had to say it. She felt it, felt _her._ "No. She's back inside me where she belongs."

"She's gone? Well, that was anticlimactic." Emma spoke of the defeat of the queen. It's almost as if the whole "split thing" never happened.

"Well, I don't know that I would use those exact words. It felt pretty _climactic_ to me."

"I meant the Queen," Emma explained while tracing Regina's bottom lip with her finger. She moved in and placed a tender kiss on it, surprising Regina.

"Emma, things are a bit messy right now."

Emma chuckled and quipped, "That's what showers are for, Regina."

"No." Regina laughed. The woman beside her was quite adorable. "I just mean that this may be a _kick in the pants_ for your boyfriend."

"Oh…" That sobered Emma, she hadn't thought about Hook at all and while she looked a little glum about hurting him, she also realized that this was a conversation they would definitely need to have.

"It will be unpleasant. I'm sorry to have made this difficult for you."

"Are you, Regina? Because I'm not. I'm glad this happened." She pulled Regina in closer. "I'll take care of everything. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you won't forget what happened here."

"I don't think I could, Emma."

"Good. Because knowing that I have you helps. It always has."

"Emma, you'll _always_ have me." Regina rubbed the tip of her nose lovingly against Emma's. "No matter what."


End file.
